This invention relates generally to control signals, and more specifically, to methods and systems for synchronizing a control signal of a slave follower with a master source.
At least some known systems include a master source and a slave follower. Generally, the motion of the slave follower is determined by the motion of the master source. Specifically, the slave follower and the master source operate according to a position-to-position relationship. More specifically, a position of the slave follower is defined as a function of a profile of the master source. For example, the function defining the master source-slave follower relationship may dictate that when the master source is at a first position, the slave follower must be at a second position. Accordingly, during operation of the system, the position of the slave follower must track the profile of the master source based on the function defining the master source-slave follower relationship. If the slave follower begins to operate outside of the profile, the system must adjust a control signal of the slave follower such that the control signal is synchronized with the master source. For example, in a system wherein the slave follower is started after start-up of the master source, the control signal of the slave follower must be synchronized with the master profile so that the slave follower and the master source can operate according to the function defining the master source-slave follower relationship. This is sometimes known as “flying-coupling.”
Typically, in known systems, the control signal of the slave follower is configured to synchronize with the master profile by defining a plurality of break points where a position of the slave follower must correspond to a particular position of the master source. In particular, upon start-up of the slave follower, the slave follower is operated at any rate necessary for the control signal of the slave follower to synchronize with the master profile at the next break point. Accordingly, the velocity and acceleration of the slave follower are relatively uncontrolled. As such, the slave follower may experience undesirable movement, such as jerk, from a sudden increase or decrease in acceleration and/or velocity. Jerk as described herein is the derivative of acceleration. Typically, this movement is unacceptable in most systems. Moreover, known methods of synchronizing the control signal of the slave follower with a master profile often require constraints to be placed on the master source and/or constraints to be lifted from the slave follower. Specifically, a velocity at which the master source moves may be reduced to allow the slave follower to synchronize with the master source. In another example, synchronizing the slave follower may require the slave follower to operate at a velocity that is beyond the capabilities of the slave follower. As such, known methods commonly violate the kinematic limits of the system.